Ben (TV Series)
Ben is a survivor in Tyreese's group, trying to find a safe haven with his mom, Donna, his dad, Allen, and Tyreese's sister, Sasha. Ben first appeared mid-way through the third season. Pre-Apocalypse Hardly anything is known about Ben's life prior to the apocalypse or as the apocalypse began, apart from that he had a mother and father named Donna and Allen, respectively. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Made to Suffer" Ben first appears fighting off walkers in the woods alongside his mother, Donna, and father, Allen, accompanied by Sasha and her brother, Tyreese, who are looking for safe ground. As they prepare to flee, his mother, Donna, is bitten on the arm by a walker, devastating Allen, who aids her out of the woods with the others. They come upon a collapsed portion of the prison and enter, knowing it is too dangerous to be anywhere else. Sasha feels they should kill Donna before entering the prison, fearing she will reanimate while they are inside, but Allen pleads with Tyreese to spare her for now, not wanting Ben to witness his mother's death. Tyreese convinces Sasha that they should let her live for a while longer and they proceed into the prison. While inside they face a small hoard of walkers, and Donna, who is in severe pain, begins to die in Allen's arms while Ben, Tyreese, and Sasha try to clear out the room. They are then helped by Carl, who is able to clear out the room and lead them to the other survivors. Carl tells them to leave Donna, who has died, but Allen tearfully refuses. Tyreese then offers to carry her as Carl leads them into a cell and locks them in. Tyreese uses a hankerchief to cover Donna's face as he prepares to kill her before she turns. Allen and Ben then mourn over her death. "The Suicide King" He is seen with his father, attempting to convince Tyreese and Sasha to assist with killing the people in Carl's group and take their weapons along with The Prison, unaware that there were more survivors that made up their group. He is later seen with the rest of the group as Tyreese try to convince Rick let them stay with them, when they are all indirectly kicked off the prison's kitchen by a hallucinated Rick. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Allen Allen and Ben have a basic father-son relationship. He looks out for his son and Ben looks out for him. When Donna was bitten, Allen and Ben were very upset. When Tyreese was about to kill Donna before reanimation, Allen and Ben look away in deep sorrow and cry. When Allen suggests taking over the prison, Ben is quick to side with him. Donna Donna and Ben have a basic mother-son realtionship. Ben was shown to be distraught after Donna was bitten and looked away when Tyreese killed her before reanimation. Appearances The Walking Dead TV Series Season 3 Trivia *In the Comic Series, Ben had a twin, Billy, while in the TV Series, only Ben is present. It is possible Billy does exist, but was killed or lost in the time between the onset of the apocalypse and his appearance on the show. *Ben is stated to be 17 years old, whereas in the Comic Series, he is much younger, being only 4 years old. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters